Batu
by anonstalker
Summary: Chanyeol, Kris, dan Jongin melakukan hiking ke gunung, dan dibalik semua itu, tanpa sadar jodoh mereka pun ditentukan disana.


**Discaimer:** _I don't own anything_

**Warning**: bukan yaoi

.

Di libur musim panas kali ini, Chanyeol, Kris, dan Jongin berencana untuk melakukan _hiking_ menuju gunung. Mereka ingin mempererat persahabatan mereka karena tahun depan mereka akan lulus SMA dan akan berpisah menuju Universitas incaran masing-masing; Chanyeol yang ingin masuk kedokteran UGM, Kris yang katanya ingin melanjutkan kuliah di luar Negri—biasalah dia paling tajir di antara tiga sahabatnya itu—dan Jongin yang katanya ingin masuk SBM ITB. Di sela-sela kesibukan mereka mengurus tetek bengek _Try Out_, Latihan UN, bimbel, juga persiapan SBMPTN, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan alam—katanya kalau lebih dekat dengan alam berarti juga lebih dekat dengan Tuhan, mereka juga butuh persiapaan religi yang cukup, mereka pun lebih rajin sholat dari pada tahun lalu, apa lagi Jongin yang dulu diajak sholat Jum'at aja susah banget—sekarang aja dia yang sok iyeh ngajak temen-temennya sholat Jum'at. Maklumlah dulu waktu mereka kelas 11 mereka kebanyakaan bermaksiat, seperti yang orang bilang—"_kelas 11 lubangnya sesat, kelas 12 waktunya insyaf_."

Sebelum mereka bertiga berangkat _hiking_, malamnya mereka menginap di penginapan dekat lereng gunung. Mereka menikmati masa-masa terakhir mereka sebagai murid SMA sekedar dengan menikmati bandrek anget juga diiringi dengan Chanyeol yang memainkan gitarnya di balkon luar penginapan—masa-masa paling menyenangkan untuk dihabiskan bersama sahabat SMA, ahh.

"Belom parada bobo?" tanya Nenek penjaga penginapan menghampiri ketiga sahabat itu.

"Belom Nek, sedang menikmati bintang malam wkwkwk," ujar Chanyeol sambil nyeruput bandreknya.

"Oh iya, kalian mau pergi ke gunung ya? Nenek ingetin aja, dulu ada dongeng katanya kalau kalian nginjek batu warna merah yang ada di gunung, kalian nanti dapet pamajikan(istri) nu goreeeeeng pisaaan—tapi kalau kalian nginjek batu warna biru, kalian bakal dapet pamajikan nu geuliiiiisss pisaaaaan, Nenek cuman ngingetin ati-ati aja ya," setelah itu pun si Nenek masuk lagi ke dalam penginapan meninggalkan trio ChanKrisJong hening sesaat. Mereka saling bertatapan setelahnya, lalu diikuti dengan gelak tawa saat menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan si Nenek benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"Haduh, dasar orang desa, mitos kayak gitu aja dipercaya, emang ada ya batu warna biru sama merah?" ujar Kris sambil ngakak.

"Ada aja sih, sebenernya," ucap Jongin dan membuat Kris dan Chanyeol berhenti ngakak.

"Yaudah sih ya, itu kan cuman _urban legend_ orang desa yang suka sok nakut-nakutin, napa sih pake dipercaya, yang penting besok kita acara _hiking_ tetep jadi," akhirnya Chanyeol mengembalikan atmosfir acara memandang bintang sambil diiringi gitar dan ditemani segelas bandrek dilanjutkan lagi. Melupakan mitos aneh yang tadi diceritakan sama si Nenek.

.

.

Sekitar jam 9 pagi, ketiga sahabat ini pun memulai_ hiking_ mereka. Acara _hiking_ mereka pun berjalan lancar dan adem ayem, mereka menikmati berbagai pemandangan indah yang menghilangkan penat, selain itu mereka juga dapat menghirup udara segar pegunungan, mereka lumayan capek setiap hari harus menghadapi macetnya kota Jakarta. Saat mereka sedang bersitirahat dengan memakan bekal, Chanyeol, si paling maceuh di antara mereka, emang pada dasarnya nggak bisa diem dan malah jalan-jalan sambil moto-moto pemandangan. Karena keasyikan memotret pemandangan, ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, sampai ia merasa menginjak sesuatu... dan itu membuat Chanyeol beku dalam sepersekian detik. Saat ia menoleh ke bawah dan melihat apa yang ia injak—Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Dia menginjak batu merah yang kata si Nenek—penentu jodohnya Chanyeol itu bagaimana.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak semudah itu percaya akan mitos aneh seperti itu. _Oh hell no_! Jelas lah, dia ganteng, tinggi, eksis, pinter—cuman emang rada maceuh aja—masa iya dia dapet istri yang jelek?

Akhirnya Chanyeol pun kembali ke tempat Kris ama Jongin istirahat. Kris nyadar dengan perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol yang awalnya nyengir nonstop tiba-tiba jadi pucet, "Yeol, napa lo? Pucet amat? Nginjek batu hipu(batu empuk=kotoran kuda) ya lo?"

"Nggak kok," sangkal Chanyeol, Jongin ngakak, "Oh, jangan bilang lo nginjek batu yang warnanya merah? Eleug sia Yeol ari nanti istri maneh goreng patut kumaha wakakakaka!"

"Gandeng sia Jong, gue do'ain sia oge nginjek batu warna merah!" ungkapan Chanyeol yang tadi sukses bikin si Jongin mingkem—bisi kualat.

"Yaudahlah ngomongin masalah batu, tenang aja kali Yeol, itu kan cuman takhayul, gue juga waktu itu pernah pake baju terbalik bukannya dapet untung malah dapet tai ditolak ama si Jessica—padahal cewek mana sih yang mau nolak gue? Gila emang tuh cewek. Udah ah kok gue jadi bete sendiri sih, lanjut jalan!" entah si Kris malah jadi curhat soal masa lalunya, tanpa dia sadari dia pun berdiri dari duduknya dan saat dia melangkah dan menyadari bahwa—

dia nginjek sesuatu yang keras.

Pas dia liat, itu bikin _mood_nya makin bete.

"Walah! Kris, lo nginjek batu merah juga! WAKAKAK! Gue jadi nggak sabar ngeliat istri elo berdua di masa depan begimana wujudnya!" Jongin ngakak sambil guling-guling, ngebuat KrisYeol emosi dan rasanya mereka pingin banget ngegotong Jongin lalungelempar dia ke jurang penuh ular.

"Awas ya Jong, gue do'ain elo juga nginjek batu merah tau rasa lo! Biar aja jadi kita bertiga punya istri jelek!" geram Kris dan kali ini Jongin udah nggak takut, "Oh tenang aja Kris—kayaknya gue nggak bakalan nginjek batu merah kayak kalian—gue pasti bakal nginjek yang biru!"

Setelahnya mereka pun melanjutkan_ hiking_ mereka. Di perjalanan, Kris sama Chanyeol terus berdo'a semoga Jongin juga nginjek batu warna merah, tapi sepertinya nggak ada respon dari Jongin, dia lempeng aja jalan tanpa hambatan—kayaknya si Jongin ini emang lagi hoki. Kris sama Chanyeol ngarep aja, semoga mitos soal batu-batuan itu cuman sekedar mitos.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun kemudian, SMA Semesta Endah mengadakan reuni angkatan Kris dkk. Setelah sekian lama nggak kontak-kontakan, akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi. Maklum saja, setelah lulus SMA, Kris beneran kuliah di luar negri, sementara Chanyeol beneran pergi ke Yogya buat kuliah di UGM dan Jongin pergi ke Bandung. Saat reuni, Chanyeol yang mengenali tampang Kris—yang sekarang agak brewokan—langsung menyapa dan peluk kangen lalu cipika-cipiki—kok kerasa kayak ibu-ibu aja ya?

"Oi Kris pakabar lo? Gimana di Kanada?" tanya Chanyeol, Kris jawab, "Ya gitu aja, eh _btw_, lo udah nikah belom?"

Setelah itu Chanyeol nyengir—tapi nyengirnya rada sedih gitu, "Hehe, udah sih... tapi... Ya gitu deh hehe."

"Gara-gara si batu merah?" tanya Kris, dan Chanyeol pun ngangguk, "Istri gue jelek sih kagak—tapi gendutnya naudzubillah _bro_, gue nggak ngerti lagi kenapa gue bisa kawin sama perwujudan kudanil kayak istri gue itu, masa tiap makan malem satu setangah boboko nasi aja abis ama dia, tapi ya udah jodoh kali mau diapain wks."

"Tenang Yeol, istri gue juga—wkwk, udahlah kagak usah dibahas," ujar Kris males ngebahas soal istrinya itu, "_Btw_, Jongin mana? Gue kangen ama wajah cengos dia."

"Katanya dia nggak ikut reunian, ceunah pilek, besok kita tengok yuk, gue udah tau alamat rumahnya," ujar Chanyeol dan dibales sama anggukannya Kris, "Gue penasaran ama wujud istrinya—kalau itu juga dia udah berhenti jadi jomblo."

Esoknya pun mereka benar-benar pergi ke rumah Jongin, waktu Chanyeol ngebel pintu rumahnya, dia kira yang keluar itu seorang istri yang sama jeleknya kayak istrinya—tapi _oh my god_, emang ya kadang dunia itu tidak adil.

Seorang wanita cantik nan bohay dan rada mirip sama Dian Sastro ngebuka pintu—dan itu sukses ngebuat Chanyeol sama Kris melongo—_"Gila si Jongin dapet istri bohay gini gimana caranya? Pasti pake pelet!"_

Wanita cantik itu pun—yang kemungkinan besar istrinya Jongin—menuntun KrisYeol menuju ruang tamu, setelah itu mereka disuguhi minum oleh istrinya Jongin.

"Aduh, makasih ya udah mau mampir... maaf Kang Jonginnya lagi pilek berat, dia masih istirahat di kamarnya," ucap sang istri.

Chanyeol ngengangguk, "Oh iya, hehe, jadi... Mbak beneran istrinya Jongin?"

Wanita itu pun ngangguk—tapi entah kenapa ngangguknya kayak rada kepaksa gitu.

"Gila ya, jangan-jangan si Jongin beneran nginjek batu warna biru bisa dapet istri cantik kayak begini! Huh, sirik gua!" ujar Kris sambil nyeruput minumnya, dan entah sejak kapan Istrinya Jongin pun malah terisak pelan, membuat Kris menyembur minumnya ke muka Chanyeol, "A—aduh maaf mbak, saya tadi kasar ngomongnya, maklum sobat deket ama si Jongin jadi ngomongnya rada kasar gitu, aduh Mbak jangan nangis dong."

"Nggak apa-apa kok... Ini saya sedih aja... denger ungkapan soal batu yang tadi Mas omongin," ucap Istri Jongin masih sambil nangis, Chanyeol ngerutin alisnya bingung, "Maksud mbak?"

"Dulu pas wisata ke gunung, saya nggak sengaja nginjek batu yang warnanya merah—dan bener aja, akhirnya saya dapetin suami item kayak si Jongin hiks."

Chanyeol dan Kris pun diem.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?"

.

.

End/?

**A/n:** iya aku tahu kok ini garing abis, sebenernya ini genrenya apa sih? Kayaknya kalau dikasih genre humor terlalu garing deh ya -_-. Maaf ya Jongin gue nistain elo disini, emang ya elo dilahirin buat dibully-_- Lagian kalau aku sih pingin kok punya suami kayak Jongin '3' –haha mau banget gila.

Ini ff ceritanya diangkat dari cerita guru fisikaku pas kelas 10, nggak tau kenapa jadi keingetan aja, terus jadilah ff absurd ini lol.

Yaudah sih ya... makasih ya udah mau baca ff garing nan jayus bin geje kayak gini, kalau review saya do'ain bakal punya jodoh yang lebih kece dari pada Kris Wu :*


End file.
